Coffee Confession
by delusionofcontrol
Summary: Carmilla: Hollstein (Laura x Carmilla) one shot based on this AU: "I purposely get your coffee order wrong just so you'll talk to me again."


**A/N: I tried. Have some fluff.**

* * *

><p>Maybe the coffee shop is one of the few things that makes Silas University a little normal. Everything in this place creeps her out but everyone doesn't seem to mind. Apparently, the only people who thinks that the university is quite odd are Laura and her friends. But they grew to get used to it. They are here to get educated anyway.<p>

It has been three weeks since the first semester started and luckily she got a job in the coffee shop immediately with the help of her TA, Danny. She got to help her dad in paying her dues.

Laura was thinking about her journalism project when the door opened and the bell rang, signaling a new customer just entered. She continued wiping the counter for another minute before she looked at the other side of the counter. Lafontaine made their way to Laura.

"Hey, could you get that for now? I just have to go to the washroom for a minute." They pointed at the customer who was checking the menu boards high on the wall by the counter.

"Sure. Go ahead." She smiled and Lafontaine pat her back.

The tiny girl wiped her hands on her apron and proceeded to the cashier.

"Hi. Ready to order?" She grinned. She haven't been paying attention to the customer's face but as soon as she looked at her and the girl in front of her looked straight back at her, with their eyes meeting, she stood frozen.

_Wow._

That's all her mind could register at the moment. The dark haired girl in front of her is absolutely beautiful. She seems broody and full of snark but she really is good to look at.

_Such a pretty face..._

"Um, excuse me? As much as I like having a staring contest with you cutie, I really need my daily dose of caffeine." The girl in front of her waved her hand at Laura's face and smirked.

"I-I'm so sorry." She tried to hide her blush by looking down on the computer and composed herself.

"What's your order?"

"I'll have a cafe latte and a chocolate chip cookie to go."

Laura must be a little crazy while she punched in the girl's order. The voice of her customer is all she's hearing while she murmured the same words to herself. The other girl raised her eyebrow. It took a few more seconds before the tiny girl went back to her.

"And your name?"

"Carmilla. Keep the change cutie." The dark haired girl handed her money and smirked before leaving the cashier to wait for her coffee. Laura watched her walk towards the other side of the counter and before she even daydream about her, she shook her head and went back to get her order done.

_Way to embarrass yourself in front of a hot girl, Laura! Great! And what's taking Laf so long?_

She continued murmuring while she grabbed the cup of coffee and put the cookie inside a small bag. She doesn't know it but she was being watched by Carmilla, who was getting amused by the tiny girl.

Laura made her way to the counter and handed them to Carmilla, earning thanks before leaving the shop.

That's only the first encounter.

The other succeeding two encounters, it has always been her that gets Carmilla's usual order. Nothing more happens than flustered and nervous Laura getting the usual and Carmilla smirking at her, giving her seduction eyes and nicknames. Laura's getting frustrated every time and Lafontaine just teases her to the other girl when she's not around. Lafontaine usually earns a glare but they just shrug it off and continue. Laura still smiles when she's teased. She can't help it.

"I'm so dumb." She groaned after Carmilla left the shop for the day. It was the fourth time she served the hot girl.

"Why?" Lafontaine asked even if they knew the reason.

"I'm always stuttering and blushing in front of her. Why can't you just take her order?" She whined while she wiped the counter top. It wasn't even dirty.

"Me? How can I? You always rush to the cashier to take her order. You already know what time she gets in!"

Laura scrunched her nose. She knew that. She's like always being pulled by the presence of Carmilla like a hypnotized person. And the dark girl flirts with her relentlessly but she's oblivious about it. Lafontaine would tell her that Carmilla's into her but she won't accept the thought. A girl that hot and gorgeous flirting with her? _Umm, no._

She was frowning while she washed dishes by the sink, analyzing her actions towards the girl. She didn't expect her college experience to be like this.

_Why do stupid crushes have to happen?_

"Stop with that face and girl the hell up. Talk to her." Lafontaine told her as they passed behind her with two cups of coffee in hand.

She looked straight ahead at the wall and thought of the idea. She'll try her luck tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Forget it. Abort mission.<em>

Carmilla entered the shop with a blonde girl beside her, arms locked and all couple-y. Laura felt her stomach sink and her face changing to a frown. As they approached the counter, she immediately changed her expression to a neutral one.

Carmilla went on with her order, also asking the blonde if she wanted anything. No cute nicknames this time and just flirting with the girl she's with. Well the plan's not gonna work now. She's disappointed that her crush is not available. She sighed.

The next day, Laura's confused. Carmilla seems to be casually dating or flirting with different girls. She came in with a brunette this time who kept giggling at everything Carmilla whispered to her. Laura rolled her eyes. The girl's laugh was annoying. The girl being touchy and flirtatious to her crush is annoying. In short, the girl is annoying. No, not because she's with Carmilla. She just really can't stand the other girl's presence.

She had an idea and changed the flavor of Carmilla's coffee and cookie. Maybe she'll come back later alone and talk to her about it. She smirked to herself and grinned to Carmilla and the girl as if nothing naughty is going on in her mind. Carmilla left with the girl. Thirty minutes later and Carmilla hasn't come back yet.

Now she's more pissed at the girl.

She continued messing up with Carmilla's order the following days whenever she went in with new girls each day. Laura hadn't had a chance to talk to her so she kept changing the coffee or the cookie but Carmilla doesn't seem to notice or mind. This made her hopeless and upset.

It's another day and she's not looking forward to see Carmilla with another girl in tow. The cafe is quiet and about three customers are present. She remained at the corner with her chin resting on her hand and her other hand playing with the plastic stirrer she found. She kept sighing.

A customer went in. Laura still didn't move. She figured she'd let Lafontaine do the work. She's not in the mood yet. But her attention was caught when someone cleared their throat.

"Hey cutie, sorry to interrupt your moment. Can you get my order?"

Laura was surprised to see Carmilla and she was alone this time. She looked around their workplace and Lafontaine is nowhere to be found. She immediately stood straight, saying a weak _yeah sure_ and went over to the cashier. The other girl followed and leaned over the counter. Laura stayed still.

"I'll get the usual cafe latte and chocolate chip. I'm wondering how you get them wrong though, since you always take my order." She rested her chin on her hand, looking at Laura who's keeping herself busy. Laura's eyes bulged at the realization that Carmilla does notice the changes in her order. She kept her eyes locked on the screen of the computer. She doesn't say anything. Carmilla watched her go over the coffee machine and do her job.

She reminded herself to do the order right this time to keep herself from embarrassment. She quickly made them and placed them over.

"Sorry about the past wrong orders. Here's your coffee and cookie." She bit her lip.

"Thanks." Carmilla went on her way.

Lafontaine appeared behind her.

"She's alone. Why didn't you talk to her?"

"What for? I'm not in the mood anymore. She has many girls anyway. She's practically a chic magnet and she won't notice me." She pouted.

"How would she notice you when you haven't been trying? Girl the hell up!"

Laura looked at Lafontaine and she realized they're right. She had her chance a while ago but she blew it. She should have taken it and made a move. She covered her face with her hands.

"Worst crush ever." She groaned.

While she was moping in her corner, she didn't notice Carmilla coming back. Lafontaine was tapping her but she just kept whining to herself.

"Hey, _seduction eyes_ is here!" Lafontaine whispered and made herself busy at the other side. Laura scrambled to her seat and turned. She saw Carmilla walking towards her section. Laura almost tripped when she stood up.

"Something's wrong with my coffee."

"What? It was your usual order. I made it right this time."

"Not really. Tastes different, cupcake. Not my coffee."

Laura frowned and looked at the place where she made Carmilla's coffee. She saw that the recently used coffee was labeled mocha. She made a face and turned back to her dissatisfied customer.

"My bad. I'm really sorry. I'll make it again. No charge!"

Before the dark haired girl got to answer, Laura made her coffee once again, double checking the labels to make sure she's doing them correctly. Carmilla just watched her with amusement, moving fast and focused. She didn't wait any longer.

"Cafe Latte. Triple checked this time." She gave her an embarrassed smile.

"I'll just have to taste it to make sure." She took a sip and nodded.

"Yup. My coffee. Thanks cutie." Before Carmilla turned to leave, Laura spoke.

"Carmilla."

The other girl looked at her and tilted her head.

"I have a confession."

Carmilla placed her coffee down the counter.

"Did you put some kind of poison in my coffee?" She teased.

"No, no! There's no poison or anything. Just coffee." She rambled.

"It's just that... I purposely get your coffee order wrong..."

"Hmm. Wow I thought you just forget my order. Care to explain why?"

She expected Carmilla to get mad at her right away but surprisingly, she's just looking curious. This plan of hers was really twisted right from the start. She could lose her job. Laura can't keep her hands in place.

"It's really stupid and I really apologize. This is so unprofessional of me. I just did it so...y-you'll talk to me again."

She clenched her fists at her side and wished the ground would just open and bury her alive. She can't look at the girl in front of her but it'd be rude to not look while apologizing. She was about to say sorry again but her embarrassment changed into confusion when she saw Carmilla smirking at her.

"You're not mad?" Carmilla was smiling and maybe laughing a little but Laura's not really sure.

"No. I'm just amused. You're really cute." Laura tried hard not to blush but failed miserably.

_Is she flirting with me? I just confessed that I purposely mess up her orders and she's just flirting with me? Seriously?_

"So... We're good?"

"Yes."

"Thank god. I was really worried you were gonna report me to our manager and get me fired." She rambled.

"If I did that then I wouldn't see your cute face, sweet heart. Who's gonna mess up my order if you're gone?"

_Oh my god. She's doing it again. Those eyes. That look. I can't._

"Um thanks." Her voice almost squeaking.

"If you want to talk to me, just do it. I don't bite." She winked at her. Laura felt her knees weaken. Carmilla grabbed her coffee. Laura cleared her throat and started speaking before Carmilla gets away again.

"Would you like to have coffee with me some other time? Uhh.. my treat! In this same place... If you want?" Her face distorted into some weird facial expression. Laura was mentally kicking herself for asking her out for coffee, even more that she suggested the cafe. _What a smooth move. Very creative, Laura!_

She had this nervous smile plastered on her face, waiting for Carmilla's answer.

Carmilla took a sip of her coffee and licked her lips. She smirked at the other girl.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Laura's face lit up and watched as her ultimate crush leave the cafe. Lafontaine was watching her with arms crossed and a big smile on their reddening face, trying not to laugh so loud as Laura did her happy dance. Perry's gonna be thrilled to hear about this.


End file.
